


Nerd

by Itcouldbegayer



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, analogical
Genre: It can be seen as platonic Ig, M/M, Update it is probably not seen as platonic anymore lmao, there is a bit of royality but not much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itcouldbegayer/pseuds/Itcouldbegayer
Summary: Logan just wants to help Anxiety out.





	1. Chapter 1

Logan did his word search, he was sat on the couch with the small book in his hand and a pen in the other. It was a typical morning and soon Patton or Roman would come in to distract him so, he tried his best to finish it before that. 

Today was different though, it was finally 11am and still nobody had bothered him. In fact he had finished 5 word searches. Logan but his book down and examined the main room; empty. He felt as if something was wrong, but maybe he was overreacting? How was this a problem? He finally could get some time to himself! A smile spread across Logan's face as he put the book down and grabbed the television control.

"Nerd." 

He had spoken too soon. Logan looked up at the dark figure who had bit of black mist around him. "You alright Virgil..?"

"Uhm.." He began rubbing his fingers together awkwardly, "Well, Patton is usually here but he's not- well...nevermind." He scratched the back of his head and left back in the hallway. 

Logan knew he'd rather not get involved but Virgil didn't look as confident and as normal as he usually did. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he went after the dark boy, "Wait Virgil." When he made it to the hallway he was gone, probably in his room.

Logan decided it wasn't worth it, even if Virgil did need comforting or some help, he wasn't really good at helping. But, if something was wrong with Anxiety he couldn't let it get any worse. With an uneasy feeling in his stomach he entered Virgils room where there he laid in his bed curled up in a ball, the black mist was everywhere. 

"Hey Virgil.." Logan said awkwardly, knowing Virgil would not like that he was in there. 

"What the hell Logan?! Get out of my room!" He shouted looking more scared than angry. 

"Just Uhm.." Suddenly all the worries about this whole thing that were in the back of his head, engulfed his mind, "Oh my gosh...I shouldn't be in here." He shook his head, "N-No! Look something is wrong with you and I just want to know what!" 

"Okay, we can discuss that somewhere else." Virgil grabbed Logan's hand and they left. 

In an instant they were back in the main room where Logan had finally calmed down, slowly regaining his more, normal for him, mind. "Sooo..."

"Don't ever go to my room, idiot." He rolled his eyes, the mist was slowly beginning to go away. 

"But what was wrong?" Logan raised an eyebrow, "I mean I know I'm not the best at helping but I can try." 

"It's just I was feeling anxious. I'm not really sure about what, like the world is weird and stuff. I don't know...usually Patton comforts me about it and we hang out, it's just nice to be around people when I'm feeling bad." He shrugged and looked down biting his bottom lip. 

"Well...I was just gonna watch some television since Roman and Patton have decided to do their own thing...do you maybe want t-"

"Yes." Virgil's lip twitched abit but it wasn't quite a smile. 

"Oh, Uhm, alright!" He grabbed the control again and began looking for something to watch. 

"I don't want to watch any of your nerd shows by the way." Anxiety laughed. 

Logan rolled his eyes, "I don't want to watch any of your dark, sadistic shows either." 

"Nerd, you're pretty boring aren't you?" Anxiety grinned at his comment. Now he was starting to act like his normal self. 

"Stop calling me nerd." Logan mumbled putting on a random movie he saw. 

"Nerd, nerd, nerd." Anxiety said as he winked at Logan. 

"Just shut up and watch the movie." Logan muttered under his breath. 

"Usually Patton would hold me when we hang out." He got closer to Logan and winked at him. Logan didn't say anything or move he just watched the introduction to the movie and yet he wasn't paying attention.

Anxiety sighed, "Fine I'll do it myself." He rested his head on Logan's shoulder and grabbed his arm wrapping it around his waist. Logan still didn't have a facial reaction to Anxiety, but he didn't move his arm away from Virgil, in fact he actually moved it in a certain angle to make It more comfortable for both of them. 

By the time the movie ended they were spooning on the couch. Logan hadn't paid any attention to the movie and was instead focusing on the way Virgil's body pressed perfectly against him. He wasn't too warm or too cold, he was just the perfect temperature. Along with that he was soft and occasionally his hair would tickle against Logan's face. 

"Patton doesn't hold you like this does he?" Logan asked realizing that maybe Virgil wasn't being honest. 

Virgil sat up and looked at Logan with a grin, "Nope."

He sat up quickly and gave him a confused, "Then why-"

Virgil shushed him, "Look don't question it." 

Both figures looked at the entrance where Roman and Patton appeared. They had makeup on and badly done too. Along with that they looked happy and ready to bother Logan. 

Virgil smiled and looked at him, "Had fun, maybe we can do it next week too." He nonchalantly leaned in and kissed Logan on the cheek. "Nerd." Just like that he had left Logan to listen to the stupid stories that Roman and Patton had told. But his mind was stuck on one thing, Virgil.


	2. Tick Tock Thump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Or am I just a nerd?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never intended for this to be more than one chapter? Oops, everyone was asking for more and I'm giving the people what tHEY WANT!!! but yeah if you want to see a chapter 3 plz tell me cause I'll do it!!

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock. The sound of his clock, time was being wasted and he hadn't finished his work. Tick tock tick tock tick tock, to him all he could hear was the sound of being mocked.

Logan's messy hair swept over one of his eyes, he had just awoken from the few hours of sleep he had, but it should be a sufficient enough for him to continue working, he thought. He felt like he had been hit by a truck and thrown down the stair. His lungs felt bruised, he felt like he weighed so much and yet felt so light, he was a mess sitting alone in a dark room, the only light being provided was his side lamp.

Virgil softly opened the door and snuck in, the sight of the tired boy made his heart bounce around, his voice a whisper tone, "Logan." 

Logan turned back and looked at the dark boy, "What are you doing awake so late? You should be resting." 

He snickered, "Look who's talking. You know I don't sleep, Nerd." 

"Stop calling me that and go get some sleep." He yawned and ran his pen over the paper scribbling down notes.

"I can handle not sleeping this late, I tend to sleep in the day. But you, I don't think I've ever seen you sleep. What's that about?" He raised an eyebrow and sat on Logan's bed staring at him sitting at his desk.

"I just slept, work is never done. Therefore, I am almost never sleeping." He sighed and got up, "I'm going to make some coffee." 

"Ew, you drink that adult drink? My preference is the red drink that Patton drinks." He laughed and stood up standing in front of the door before Logan could reach it.

"That adult drink keeps me awake, and that red drink is called fruit punch. Now, please move?" Logan said a bit grumpily.

Virgil sighed giving an unamused look, "I say instead of you doing all that extra stuff, you stay up here and sleep." 

He raised an eyebrow, before sighing in defeat and laying his forehead against Virgil's, his voice tired and brain not functioning correctly, "I'll sleep if you sleep by my side?"

Without that pale foundation and the lack of eyeshadow on Virgil, it was evident that he was extremely red, "I-Uhm- was that an invitation?"

"I was hoping it'd be seen more as a plan." Logan said, one arm wrapping around Virgil's waist. "What do you think?"

Virgil let out a nervous squeak, he was practically melting into Logan's touch, his face was so close, how was Logan not as flustered as him?? "I think you're a huge nerd who is flirting with me because of your lack of sleep!" 

A small smile danced on Logan's lips, "And?"

"And I'm a lonely idiot who is going to play into your nerdy game." A soft smile formed on his lips, "Now let go of me." 

But he didn't, Logan placed his other arm around the boy and pulled him closer. "Virgil- you're one of the only things in this universe that I don't fully understand."

"That's not true- you don't understand how a-"

"The only thing I don't fully understand that matters to me." Logan mumbled tiredly. "You just- you can be so quiet or you can be so mean or you can be so nice- and I-"

Virgil let a soft laugh escape his lips, "You're practically sleep drunk. Okay let's get you to sleep."

Logan whispered soft enough for Virgil to hear, "But you know what?"

Virgil sighed amused, "What is it Logan?"

"I like you- when you're mean, quiet, and nice- I like you all the same–" He lets a couple seconds of silence fall before opening his mouth to speak again, "–And it's weird cause I always find myself thinking does he like me too? With my stupid crosswords and dumb vocabulary cards? I wonder if you see me as someone who is capable of emotion. Or am I just...a nerd."

Virgil was speechless. Logan 'liked' him? In what way? In any way? Or was he just tired. He thought he had made it extremely obvious that he enjoyed Logan's presence and here Logan was STILL questioning himself in every way? Virgil let out a soft sigh, "Logan..." He pulled away from Logan and moved him over to the bed, making him sit down. "I like your crosswords and your well made vocabulary cards. None of it is stupid to me, you work hard and I admire it. But you need to get rest now." He ran his fingers through Logan's hair making him shiver a bit.

Logan nodded, staying quiet.

"I guess to make sure you actually get rest I'll have to stay with you." He smiled again moving over to Logan's desk and turning off the light. He carefully made his way back and laid in Logan's bed pulling him down.

"Thank you." The tired boy mumbled.

Virgil took Logan's glasses off and set them on his nightstand, "You don't have to thank me for anything, nerd." His lips gently pressed against the tired boy's cheek.

It was a new feeling, it left his cheek tingling, face red– thank god the lights were off. "I wanna be there for you. All the time, I wanna always hold you..."Logan began to ramble on again.

Virgil grabbed Logan's hands and held them, squeezing them, "Lo, get some sleep. I'm gonna be here when you wake up, and everything is gonna be okay. Alright?"

Logan's arms tightly wrapped around Virgil, protective. 

"You're not just some nerd, just so you know. Back to what you said. I don't see you as just a nerd, I see you as MY nerd." He smiled, not that Logan could see.

Logan's lips twitched into a small smile before his eyes grew heavy and he finally slept.

Thump Thump Thump, the sound of Logan's heart beat made his own jump. They were so close and the contact was warm, why hadn't they done this stuff a lot more? Thump, Thump, Thump, for this boy, he had fallen a flump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flump is a word I'll tell you what it means so you don't have to look it up, it means "to fall or sit down heavily" yeah. ANYWAYS, plz tell me if you want another chapter or if you're fully satisfied. Peace yO


End file.
